Titans Torn
by The Crobatman
Summary: Ten years ago, the Titans disappeared, no one know how or why, but whatever reason, they need to return. An old foe will return, and will test them all without pity. But will he be their greatest foe? Or will a greater opponent be their own scars? Rated T to be safe.


No one would take it.

Titans Tower was deserted, its once-inhabitants gone, seemingly for good. The public of Jump City hadn't seen the five teenagers in six years, considering they were most likely no longer teenagers, this was no surprise. It seemed only yesterday that they had faced their greatest foe.

But still it stood, no longer a base, more so a monument to the team's memory.

Many believed them to be dead, destroyed by some unknown foe, but then, things are never as they seem are they?

Garfield Logan, Age 24 had given up his identity as Beast Boy, as well as crime fighting after the Titans were disbanded. He found he had a knack for reporting, and found a job with the Jump City Branch with the Daily Planet. He had figured out how to change his skin pigment, so that he could leave his former life behind without being mistaken for his teen-aged alias. Garfield was the best investigator in the city, finding out things that no one could find out unless they happened to be a fly on the wall. Garfield liked his job, though he did feel something was missing, somehow he managed to get in touch with a former teammate, they had been able to talk about their lives, as it is, they were the only two former Titans still on good terms.

"So how's the new job? Saw ya on the cover." He said into a cell phone, as he was on his break.

"Gloriously! It is absolutely some of the most fun I have had since..."  
There was a silent pause, neither one of them wanted to remember.

"Yeah, gotta say you're good at it!"

"I thank you Garfield! I certainly hope you will buy the calendar!"

"Of course I'll buy it Star, of course I will." He grinned as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Starfire, Age 25 now having taken the Tamaranian translation of her name and re-worked it into an earth name, had become a glamour model, her natural beauty had caught the eye of an agent whose original model had aged too far. She enjoyed the job, she had met so many new people and now had more friends than she knew what to do with. She reminisced often of her time with Titans, but Kory never wanted to go back, preferring the memory to remain a memory.

* * *

Rachel Roth, Age 25, instantly recognized her ex-best friend on the cover of her least-favorite magazine, rolled her eyes in disgust and returned to her work. There wasn't much she had found she could do, job openings for half-demon sorceresses don't come around too often. She settled for joining a college after, under mysterious circumstances, appeared in school records as an overachiever under the radar. She was accepted into the college of her choice, Gotham Academy, and was now the smartest, if most quiet, girl on campus.

Her finals were on the horizon, and after glancing at the calendar, her OCD wouldn't let her quit studying, the library was her new best friend, quiet, almost always empty, free from the loud obnoxious noises the other students made in class or elsewhere on campus including her dormitory. Sighing and returning to her homework, memories of her old life would flood back to her every time she saw something that reminded her of her old team.

Starfire's beautiful if obnoxiously perfect smile, Beast Boy's real name splashed across the top of the article section. Even things that weren't obvious, like an ad for a mechanic she found in the magazine.

Vic's Mechanical Garage was a hop, skip and a jump from Gotham Academy, it was where most college students got their rides fixed. The mechanic was none other than Victor Stone, Age 27, master engineer and former Titan Cyborg. After the team disbanded twenty years ago, Vic had to find a way to get by, he discovered an old, run-down gas station near a college and knew the opportunity when he saw it. Using old tech from Titans Tower, he constructed in the space of a month an incredible garage. Money was no object, he sold the Titans Tower Property to the city for near twenty-grand, and now he could pay for it himself. He did what he loved, fixed machines, made improvements, helped people in jams, he was happy. The one main problem he thought he'd have was with his cybernetic body parts showing. But after growing a little hair working on the garage, he discovered that wearing clothes could hide the majority of his metal parts. And every time someone asked about his face, he'd say nothing and change the subject.

However content with his new life as the world's coolest grease monkey, once in a while he'd come across someone who had some old 'Titans' memorabilia, he'd ask them where they got it, they'd always reply "It's an old thing, they saved my life once."  
He'd reply, "Nice to remember them?"  
"Always, wish they'd never left."

"Yeah." He'd say before returning to his work.

* * *

"So lets recap, Beast Boy's a reporter for Daily Planet Jump City, Starfire's a model, Ravens a college student, and Cyborg's a mechanic?"

"Yeah, figure that."  
Two young men sat in an old juice bar, it stood right near the border between the Gotham City limits and the interstate to Jump city.

The younger of the two replied to the older one, "And Robin grew up and stuck with the hero thing, graduated from Gotham Academy, became a cop and never spoke to any of his friends again?"

The older one looked down, "Don't push it, Tim, you've already got me talking this much."  
The two boys' names were Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Tim had recently begun training as the new boy wonder, a young and brilliant young man with an affinity for detective work. He was the perfect choice to replace the original Robin as partner to Gotham City's knight. Though he would seemingly never become Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

That honor remained with the older of the two.

Dick Grayson, Age 26, formerly Robin had graduated Gotham Academy after the Titans' dissemblance, was a the JCPD's best detective by day and became a new hero known only as Nightwing by night. Though he kept crime off the streets of Jump, he never filled the void the city felt for their lost Teen Heroes.

"So you've been stalking them since you quit?" Tim said, raising an eyebrow to Dick, who sat nonchalantly across from him.

"No, just keeping tabs."  
"Why? Why not just talk to them?"  
Dick didn't answer, sipping his drink and adjusting his jacket.  
"C'mon, what happened that could have possibly cut so deep that you'd never speak to a single one of your old family again?"

"I have my reasons"  
"I have time, old man's working on his own tonight."  
Dick smiled and sighed and began to tell the tale of how the Titans were Torn.


End file.
